Hello
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: Hey, this is a dark AmonRobin fan fic, Well, song fic...and it's to the song "Hello" By Evanescence...I have an obsession with them. Anyways, read and review! Dankie much!


playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing? hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amon ran through the walled city, no being around for miles, so it seemed. But the one he looked for, was his young partner. His young…witch partner. He shouldn't have let her come out here on her own, he knew that and he regretted and almost hated himself for it. His pace began to be more frantic, calling out Robin's name as loud as he could muster. As well as buzzing her com link, but she seemed not to answer to his desperate pleas. The rain starting to slowly pour down on the city. He suddenly skidded to a stop as he saw who he had been looking for, laying on the ground, covered in blood.  
  
"ROBIN!" He yelled loudly, running over to his partner. He fell down to his knees at her side, gathering her limp body up into his arms, shaking her softly. "Robin…Robin, please answer me…R…Robin." Trying to well back the tears that started to well up in his eyes since he saw her. Hugging her limp body to his he tried shaking her. She didn't respond.  
  
"Wake up Robin. N…now. T…that's an o…o…order" He said, his voice shaky, just as deep as it normally would be. Though he couldn't feel her moving, or even…breathing. Not being able to help the tears that gently slid down his cheeks. Here he was, holding the women he loved, the women he felt closest to ever, and he knew she wasn't going to wake up, but he couldn't help but hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
if i smile and don't believe soon i know I'll wake from this dream don't try to fix me i'm not broken hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amon tried to smile. "Robin…Come on, you're just…a…asleep. Aren't you?" he muttered, hoping this was just one of his bad dreams. That he was dreaming, this wasn't real…Robin could never die. Never. Though tears still slipped down his cheeks, the rain wetting him and Robin, starting to wash her blood that slowly trickled from her body away. He pulled her closer, gripping her tighter.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had no idea what was going on, he kept trying to tell himself that he was going to wake up, safe in his bed, with Robin asleep in her own across town in Toko's apartment. He didn't want her to be dead, therefore, she…couldn't. Could she…? He gripped her lifeless cold body against his lively warm one. Wishing to all gods this was just a dream. Having no idea how he could muster living with her having died…especially like this. Especially because of…him. He didn't stop her. It was his fault.  
  
Everything was his fault. Her ever being in danger was his fault. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself for this. The woman he loved, the woman he longed to be with, the woman he kept at one place for. The woman…he would risk his own life for. He…didn't believe it. He couldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping hello i'm still here all that's left of yesterday   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He suddenly realized…He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't sleeping. It took the ambulance driving up the narrow streets of the walled city for him to realize that. He looked down at the fallen angel in his arms. His…fallen angel. The only thing was, he couldn't believe it. And…didn't want to. He just wanted her to breath again. Live…again. He never wanted to let her limp, cold, lifeless body leave his arms.  
  
It had taken a total of 3 men to pull Robin from Amon's arms. Though he insisted on escorting them to the hospital. There they had made their final diagnosis, the one Amon already knew, the one he dreaded to hear. The one he hoped to god wasn't going to happen.  
  
As the doctor lead him towards the room they had Robin in, the one with a window so you could only look inside. Amon watched as the nurse slowly pulled the white sheet over Robin's pale face. He tried to hold back tears, knowing he couldn't be seen like this from the doctor. 'Couldn't there have been…anything…to help Robin?' He wondered, pressing his hand against the glass and his forehead against it soon after-words. He didn't even get to tell her…how he felt. That he loved her, with all his being.   
  
'She died…not knowing that.' he thought grimly. His eyes glancing over to the doctor "Can I go in? Just for a few minutes…? I wish…to be alone with her…" The doctor nodded.  
  
"I understand, you may go in and say you're goodbyes to Ms. Sena." The doctor replied, leading Amon into the glassed room. Amon stood by her bed for several minutes, looking down at her covered body. Slowly he slid the sheet down and leaned down to her, pressing his lips against her forehead, whispering lightly to her "I love you…My angel. R…rest peacefully, Robin, please." before slowly standing back up, Looking down at her and sliding the sheet back over her cold face once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: u.u I know, another dark fic. But yeah…I guess I was just in the mood for it. u__u.. I'll try to write more happy fics and stuff in the future. But dark stuff is my thing _! 


End file.
